Rédemption
by Aurelily.S
Summary: Severus obtient une nouvelle chance de s’expliquer auprès de Lily, la femme qu’il a toujours aimée mais dont il a involontairement provoqué la mort.


**Disclamer : Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire appartient à Hippielover459, je ne fais que la traduire.**

**J'ai décidé de traduire ce OS pour améliorer mon anglais, c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à un texte de cette longueur. Alors si vous avez quelques commentaires pour améliorer ma traduction, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part (le texte original se trouve dans mes favoris). Bonne lecture.**

Rédemption

_**par Hippielover459**_

C'était comme la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais sans voix. Lily était aussi belle que la première fois que je l'avais vu.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-elle, paraissant étonnée de me voir. Le son de sa voix me fit froid dans le dos.

« Lily »murmurai-je. Je n'avais pas prononcé son prénom depuis si longtemps. « Tu m'as manqué » avouai-je.

Elle me lança un regard mauvais. « J'en suis sûre »

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer » lui dis-je.

« J'aimerais que tu m'en dise plus » exigea-t-elle froidement

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Non seulement elle m'en voulait toujours pour quelque chose qui était arrivé il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, mais en plus elle me donnait enfin une chance de m'expliquer.

« Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vu. » Elle semblait abasourdie. « Je n'ai jamais cherché qu'à te rendre heureuse, même si je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais être vraiment heureuse avec moi. » soupirai-je. « Le jour où je t'ai appelé sang-de-…, ce jour est le deuxième pire jour de ma vie. Le troisième, c'est le jour où tu t'es mariée avec James Potter, et le premier c'est celui où tu as été tuée. » Je fis une pause. « Mais le jour où je t'ai appelé ainsi, je sais que j'ai essayé de me justifier mais je n'avais aucune excuse. Je l'ai dit et je souhaiterais ne pas l'avoir fait. C'est seulement sortit tout seul mais ce n'est pas une excuse. » Je m'arrêtai encore. « Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Mes amis étaient de mauvaises personnes mais je ne voulais pas le croire parce que_ j'avais des amis. _Mais c'est à cause d'eux que je suis devenu un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Lily paraissait surprise, comme si elle ne savait pas cela mais elle devait forcément le savoir. « Puis j'ai entendu la prophétie et je _lui_ en ai parlé et _il_ a cru qu'elle concernait ta famille et je l'ai supplié de te laisser la vie sauve, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. » Je pris une profonde inspiration. "J'ai été voir Dumbledore et il a dit qu'il te protégerait si je changeais de camp mais cela n'a servi à rien parce que _Peter Pettigrew _- Je crachai son nom- vous a dénoncé à Voldemort et vous avez été assassinés. »

Lily semblait toujours aussi abasourdie. « Severus »

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de veiller sur Harry pour toi. Il ressemble tellement à son père ; à part les yeux qu'il tient de toi. » Je levais les yeux vers elle. « Harry était là quand je suis mort. Je n'avais jamais espérer te revoir un jour…Tu as été mon dernier souvenir en tant que mortel. »

Sa respiration se fit rapide, sa main se posant sur ses lèvres, et son regard devint humide. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure.

« Je suis désolé pour tout », lui dis-je en essayant de mettre le plus d'émotion possible dans ces quelques mots.

Je devais avoir réussi car elle dit : « je te pardonne ».

Juste à cet instant James apparut derrière elle. « Harry a besoin de nous » dit-il à Lily « Nous devons le rejoindre. »

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers moi. Je restai de nouveau figé quand elle se pencha en avant et embrassa ma joue.

« Merci. » me dit-elle.

James se retourna et me fit un signe de tête ; je lui retournai le geste tandis que je voyais Lily s'éloigner de moi à nouveau.

Mais cette fois, cela ne me dérangeait pas, parce que maintenant elle connaissait la vérité, et c'était tout ce que je demandais.

* * *

**J'ai trouvé ce texte assez émouvent et puis je trouve que nous, français, manquons cruellement de fic sur le couple Lily/Severus. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?**


End file.
